Through Another's Eyes
by Drachesoul
Summary: Just a short little fluff piece after the living hell that was tonight's episode. Skimmons. Currently a one-shot.


"Is this what I think it is?" Skye said with excitement and looking at her girlfriend Jemma Simmons with wide eyes. "Tell me it is."

"Yes, it's what you think it is," Simmons replied, relishing the look of pure wonder on the hacktivist's face. "Well, it will be once I get it working. For the life of me, I've got everything worked out except for this one connection."

"And even Fitz couldn't figure it out?" Skye whistled, staring at the small device sitting in Simmon's palm. "Man, and here I was hoping I'd get to play with it." She reached for the gadget but Simmons slapped her hand away.

"Not until I've fixed it. There's no telling what exactly it will do in this state. It could spontaneously combust, or something equally horrible. And I'd prefer my girlfriend in one piece, thanks."

Skye relented and backed away, "Fine. I'll leave it for now."

"Promise?" Jemma asked.

The hacktivist growled. "Fine. I'll leave it. You're lucky I love you so much."

Simmons smirked, "You'll love me even more once I get things fixed." Skye's eyes darkened and it was with great restraint that she turned around to leave.

_I never actually said the words "I promise."_

Later that night when she was sure everyone else was in bed, Skye crept downstairs and toward the lab. Deftly inputting Jemma's personal access code into the keypad, she slunk into the lab and unlocked the cabinet where her girlfriend had stored the device. "All right, let's see if I can't get you working," she told it.

An hour later and Skye had officially given up. Granted, she wasn't nearly the expert that Fitz and Simmons were when it came to science-y things, but she thought she had it all figure out. Frustrated, she tossed the device back on the counter. And that's when things went horribly wrong.

"Fuck my life," Skye whispered as the gadget began to spark like mad. She had just enough time to duck behind Fitz's desk before it exploded and everything went dark.

XXX

_Ow, my head. _Skye let out a small groan as she opened her eyes, immediately shutting them again as her vision was assaulted by a bright light. She didn't remember ever falling on the floor, but here she was. Her head ached, and all she wanted to do was crawl back into her bunk and sleep, but she forced herself into a sitting position and blinked. She was still on the bus, and judging from the sleek white-and silver countertops covered in various gadgets, she was in the lab. But how did she get here? Something was off. "Damn, what happened?" she croaked in a familiar British accent.

Well, that was new. Why was she talking like Simmons? Simmons… "Oh, shit!" she gasped, as things began clicking into place. She raced to her feet, swaying a bit on unsteady legs before rummaging around in the drawers for a reflective surface of some kind. Pulling out a compact mirror from Simmon's desk, she took a good look at herself and did a double-take. "No. Way. Well, Simmons did warn me…"

Instead of looking back at herself, she was met with the reflection of Jemma Simmons. She took a

moment to run her hands through her slightly shorter brown hair and really stare at her newfound body. Dirty thoughts suddenly flooded her mind and she smirked, the trademark Skye expression looking strange on the biochemist's usually soft exterior. Plus, she sounded hot with a British accent.

"Would you like some tea and crumpets?" she asked her reflection, chuckling under her breath at how strange it sounded. Man, she could have a total ball with this.

"I do not say things like that," an irate voice said behind her, and Skye whirled around to stand face to face with herself. "You and I are going to have a talk later, I told you not to touch it."

"Simmons?" Skye asked hesitantly, and her spitting image nodded. "Oh thank God. The last thing I want to worry about is one of the guys in my body. Awkward."

"Don't try to distract me, Skye, I know you messed with it! Something much worse could've happened than this—this body switching."

"Ya gotta admit though, Jem, there are so many things we could be doing now that we're in each other's bodies…"

"You're currently sitting in my body and you're thinking about sex? What if it's affecting the others? Are we going to be able to switch back? What if—"

Skye instinctively cut the biochemist off with a gentle kiss, and for a brief moment everything was okay. And now she knew what it was like to kiss herself. "You're rambling again, Jem."

Simmons looked a little sheepish and she took Skye's hand in her own. "Sorry, when I get stressed, I can't stop talking. It's a disease really, one that I just can't seem to—"

Another kiss, and she finally fell silent. "We'll figure this out," Skye assured her. "I promise. And I'm super sorry that I didn't listen to you. But first we need to see if any of the others got whammied by whatever the hell that thing was. I personally hope so. I'd pay good money to see Ward in Fitz's body."


End file.
